This invention relates to a tube cutting and separating implement for a conduit of blood or the like, attached to a tube for conducting the blood, flow of or various types of chemical solutions or gases. The implement is for cutting and separating the tube by a manual operation without losing blood when a defect occurs so that a patient dialysing in a hospital can, for example, release himself. The device also permits isolation of a dangerous medicine can be carried out rapidly.
A renal patient must be treated by artificial dialysis for 5 to 8 hours once every three days so as to purify one's blood against toxicity as is well known. As shown in FIG. 10, a blood circuit is closed by coupling the patient's body A with an artificial kidney B through a tube C used as a conduit for the blood. In this case, the coupling ends C', C' of the tube C are connected to the patient's arms so as not to be removed. Thus, the patient must remain on a bed and cannot freely move.
Therefore, if a disaster such as an earthquake or a fire tkes place, the patient cannot escape. Thus, as shown in FIG. 11, the tube C is held using a nurse by clips D, D' to thereby stop blood flow, and cut between the clips D and D' by a pair of scissors E, and the patient may escape while attached to the coupling ends C', C'.